happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 May 2016
00:09:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:10:01 !on 00:10:01 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 00:10:06 come on jackass 00:10:07 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:10:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:10:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:10:40 !commands 00:10:41 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 00:11:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:11:34 hey mewo 00:11:39 mewow 00:11:44 * Sandgar sighs loudly 00:11:48 Haha 00:12:01 lol 00:12:02 anyays 00:12:08 I am going to try and get peace to fix all this 00:12:11 hopefully 00:12:15 Yeah 00:12:21 anwyasy 00:12:24 what is up 00:12:36 My fever. 00:12:40 aww 00:12:41 that sucks 00:13:02 It's at 102.3 right now 00:13:16 http://screenshot.net/97mzpfl 00:13:19 and that sucks 00:13:22 I colored htis 00:13:48 Good job 00:14:00 thanks 00:14:09 was one of the fastest colors I've ever done 00:14:22 How long did it take? 00:14:46 like 20 minutes 00:14:54 Wow 00:15:24 yeah 00:15:28 usually takes 40 00:15:45 I could never do something that good 00:15:53 it is easy 00:15:57 mostly tracing 00:15:58 then 00:16:03 using a paint bucket 00:16:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:16:26 wb desi 00:16:29 Hi Des 00:16:33 Thanks 00:16:36 I give up 00:16:55 I'm just gonna call you Des now 00:17:00 Lol 00:17:13 nice 00:17:19 It's okay so does my friend Bree aka ClairvoyantClarinetist 00:17:31 Coolio 00:17:51 Des, Desi, Desi bear, Dezy Wezzy etc 00:17:55 lol 00:18:14 My dad used to call me Rere 00:18:26 After the wrestler Ray Mysterio 00:18:37 Who? 00:18:38 nice 00:19:06 He's a masked wrestler for WWE 00:19:12 He's retired I think... 00:19:22 Never heard of him 00:19:34 I never really cared for WWE 00:19:46 I used to love it 00:19:49 Then again I don't watch much tv 00:19:59 I have a Kelly Kelly doll actually lol 00:20:09 My bad 00:20:12 lol 00:20:12 Action figure 00:20:18 :P 00:20:28 Lol 00:20:47 I have an old doll 00:21:03 It is 87 years old 00:21:21 One creepy as heck 00:21:26 lol 00:21:28 *and 00:21:31 >~< 00:21:33 I have a bunch of 100 year old books 00:21:39 Just the thought of that doll 00:21:52 I have a Grease Barbie doll :D 00:21:57 Haha 00:22:00 I have Sandy 00:22:06 http://screenshot.net/97mzpfl 00:22:35 PeaceXFreedom may come on 00:22:37 I called her over 00:22:50 Peace is a girl? 00:22:59 yeah 00:23:01 Yeah lol 00:23:02 her avatar is her 00:23:06 Yeah 00:23:08 !on 00:23:11 She's so pretty <3 00:23:11 !commands 00:23:11 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 00:23:18 Never even looked 00:23:29 ahhah 00:23:33 she never comes on 00:23:42 so I don't blame yah 00:23:46 I love Peace 00:23:52 Lol 00:24:03 Peace is the big sister I always wanted 00:24:12 No offense to Kayla :P 00:24:21 I only look at my friend's avatars 00:24:28 all you say is logged 00:24:37 Hahaha 00:24:39 :P 00:24:43 Sorry Kayla 00:24:47 lol 00:24:51 like people check logs 00:24:56 True 00:24:59 i do 00:25:07 but that is if I am trying to find some stuff I can use 00:25:07 I look at some 00:25:21 Randomly 00:25:52 cool 00:26:16 Just cause I miss a bunch of stuff. 00:26:27 Plus it's kinda interesting 00:26:57 I'm a weird person 00:28:10 Brb 00:28:25 Lol 00:28:38 Peace ain't coming 00:28:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:29:16 I m n.a. k 00:29:21 Ugh 00:29:30 *I'm back 00:29:33 cool 00:29:34 Gage does kolbie have another account? 00:29:39 no why 00:29:57 She isn'T GoldieBear? 00:30:03 no 00:30:13 not at all 00:30:13 Goldiebear is someone totally dif 00:30:15 I have even seen her 00:30:25 Okay lol 00:30:49 yeah 00:30:53 what made you think taht 00:31:12 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:34:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:34:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:34:43 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:00 Sorry my tablet died 00:35:55 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:36:11 I'll be back soon gotta check something 00:36:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:36:54 okay 00:36:54 bye 00:37:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:37:33 Ok 00:37:37 I'm alive 00:38:30 I'm leaving for six weeks on July third 00:38:41 why 00:39:04 Going to my sister's house 00:39:31 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:39:50 why 00:39:51 The fact that Juan dated Goldie 00:39:56 oh yeah 00:39:58 she was ten 00:39:59 And she was underagee 00:40:00 but she lied to him 00:40:06 she said she was 13 00:40:08 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 00:40:13 Hey 00:40:13 That's still pretty bad 00:40:26 Hi Katy 00:40:39 Brb I just got on and I need to read the temp ban thread 00:40:45 hey meow 00:40:47 :2 00:40:48 :3 00:41:38 If you look at 2 sidways it looks like a shoe 00:42:03 Or maybe I'm just weird 00:42:21 back 00:42:26 hey 00:42:37 Why do people think I just want everyone to be super nice to each other 00:42:38 there is way more on Should Juan be banned 00:42:40 I DON'T 00:42:48 lol come to think of it, you're right meow XD 00:42:48 I WANT CIVILITY 00:42:52 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:167178 00:43:08 Des 00:43:24 Calm down 00:43:34 Brb going to read those comments 00:44:18 yeah 00:44:19 enjoy 00:50:47 Anyone alive in there? 00:50:57 i am 00:51:04 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:24 What is Peace without War? 00:51:24 Terrios528, Mr Creeper500 wanted to tell you @ 2016-05-25 17:19:08 UTC: Bot works pretty nice 00:51:36 omg 00:51:44 lol 00:51:49 you have not been on here in a while 00:51:53 that was 5 days ago lol 00:51:59 ? 00:51:59 Wow 00:52:09 the bot had an automated message 00:52:12 And should we delay war, only for major skirmishes to pop up and tension to rise? 00:52:18 Ugh brb 00:52:29 well 00:52:30 thing is 00:52:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:52:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:52:34 peace got mad at me 00:52:45 for saying that htf wiki is tension free 00:53:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:53:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:53 ik 00:54:08 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 00:54:08 I saw it too 00:54:29 Hoi o/ 00:54:29 hey Ditto 00:54:34 hey ditto 00:54:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:54:35 Hi Katy o/ 00:54:35 what is up 00:54:36 (wave) 00:54:40 'wave 00:54:42 ' wave 00:54:42 Hi Buds amehug o/ 00:54:42 I think I'm gonna leave before I burst in tears ;-; 00:54:49 ('wave) 00:54:52 'wave 00:54:54 XP 00:54:55 Oh my ;-; 00:54:59 Different system 2016 05 31